


Nothing else can save me (S.O.S)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, IDK but i had fun, Mitchsen - Freeform, scared!beca, you can't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca never thought she would give up on charming Aubrey up. Not before she started to work on it.





	Nothing else can save me (S.O.S)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly blame Tumblr for showing me this prompt and my mind for coming up with this after a real 24 hours of study and an exam yesterday. Of course, I edited this just now for it to make sense. Hope this is cool enough.

She did it! She finally did that exam and chances were in her favor. At least to get enough points to approve it, that is.

Walking through her shared apartment door, Beca threw her bag and her shoes somewhere near and went straight to the shower. She wouldn’t get her mind shutting off anytime soon, but maybe a hot shower will help her get comfy enough to wait for Morpheus.

It wasn’t till Beca was settled on her oh so comfortable plushy couch through the middle of some random movie for people with a melted brain that she _saw_ it. Her sixth sense alert in just the blink of an eye had Beca on her feet running to the next door’s blonde. Her mind was too numb to even care about her crush on such beautiful specimen. It was the only way she could survive this since Stacie wasn't home.

 

“What’s so- Beca? What-“

“YOU NEED TO KILL HER!” Beca cut Aubrey as she absent-mindedly dragged the blonde by her hand. “You need to kill her before she kills me!” Beca pleaded with fear written all over her face.

“To kill, who? Beca are you high?” Aubrey frowned questioningly.

“I’m no high. I just have a murderer in my apartment,” Beca’s chest started to move at an erratic rhythm and Aubrey wasn’t sure what to expect when she crossed that door. But she certainly didn’t imagine this.

“A spider? Are you serious?” Aubrey looked amazed at the scene in front of her. Never in a million years would she imagine the oh so great Beca Mitchell would be scared by an insignificant spider.

“Look at her, Blondie!” Beca was now hiding behind Aubrey. The tiny insect calmly on its spider web by the ceiling lacking any harm to any of them.

“Beca, it's just a spider. It won’t kill you,” just then Aubrey let her laugh be free. The situation was just too funny.

“But what if I upset her? Please, Aubrey, kill her. I’m begging,” Beca pleaded with those navy blues filled with fear and Aubrey had to fight hard to resist them.

“Beca, you won’t upset her. And even if you do, it wouldn’t do any harm. That kind of spider is inoffensive for us humans,” Aubrey didn’t really want to kill it. She didn’t understand such commotion.

“Then I’ll stay at your apartment until Stacie comes back and kills it,” Beca stated.

“Okay, okay. I can’t believe you’re about to cry at a fucking spider,” Aubrey spoke defeated. She didn’t need Beca to find out about her crush on her. She had enough with the brunette in her mind to get her in her place too.

 

Stepping on the chair near the corner of the wall, she smashed the poor spider with some random magazine she found in the coffee table. Stacie wouldn’t be mad if she didn’t find out, right?

 

“Happy now?” She asked the brunette as she walked to the trashcan and brushed off the dead insect. May its soul find peace.

“Thank you,” Beca nodded shyly and Aubrey felt like hugging her and kissing that blush away.

“You’re welcome,” she then set the magazine back in its place before walking to the door. “Is everything okay?” Aubrey thought asking wouldn’t do any harm. It was kind of payment, she thought.

“Yeah. It’s just my brain tends to decrease its capacity when I’m sleep deprived,” Beca hoped her chosen words hid her dumb fear for spiders. She had a reputation to keep, after all.

“And why aren’t you sleeping?” Aubrey asked confused. Wasn’t it the normal thing to do? She knew for a fact that Beca hadn’t things to do on Fridays after midday. Not that she memorized Beca’s college schedule, she just happened to be very observing.

“I… My mind doesn’t shut easily like others’. It takes a lot of time to finally turn the switch off after a whole 24 hours of non-stop study session,” Beca explained calmly. She couldn’t wait for her career to be over. Maybe sleep deprivation won’t be so hard if it was about actual work.

“I know exactly what would help you,” Aubrey felt optimist about it. It worked for her, at least. “You see, I used to be like you when I was in college too so I’d always get this after a long brain-draining activity,” she said wandering through the cupboard in which she knew Stacie kept her different teas.

“How would a tea help me?” Beca questioned as she watched the blonde move so naturally through her kitchen. She made a note to thank Stacie for all the times she invited Aubrey over just because of her cooking skills.

“You see Beca,” Aubrey took the mug from the microwave and added the tea bag and settled it in front of the brunette. “Chamomile tea is great for relaxation. It helps with insomnia, even.”

“I hope you’re right,” she stared at the hot mug in front of her quizzically.

“I always am,” Beca rolled her eyes at the blonde’s words. “I must be going,” Aubrey then started to walk to the door. “You know where to find me when you need a knight in shining armor,” Aubrey winked at her and Beca felt her heart do a jump in her chest.

“Thank you,” Beca just managed to smile as she walked her neighbor to the door. She raised her mug as if convincing her that she didn’t just freak out for a simple spider.

“You’re welcome. I hope you catch up some sleep,” Aubrey smiled softly before disappearing.

 

Beca took a sip to swallow her dignity. She couldn’t believe she made a fool of herself in front of Aubrey. She could never charm Aubrey up after today. Not after she acted like such a baby. There were her hopes to get something with the blonde next door.


End file.
